Electric motor is a product of large quantity and broad coverage. It covers every field of national economy, such as industry and agriculture, transportation, aerospace, military industry and national defense, commerce and family, etc., and has become an important foundation for absolutely most mechanical driving methods and industrial modernization. The performance of electric motor is directly related to the benefits of national economy, energy consumption, and protection of ecological environment, so aspiring after an excellent motor of high efficiency, low consumption, being stable and reliable and easy to control, and low price has become an objective that the motor research institutions and experts, and engineering technical personnel of each country in the world work for and aspire after. Along with the appearance of the rare-earth permanent-magnet material, the permanent-magnet motor has developed very quickly in every field, but multiple potentials of permanent magnetic energy has not been sufficiently excavated and applied.
Switched reluctance motor is a motor which has enjoyed fast technical development and increasingly broad application recently. The concept of the traditional switched reluctance motor has been broken through constantly, and the mechanical structure and the driving control mechanism of the traditional switched reluctance motor have also been improved and innovated constantly. In China's patent applications CN102214979A and CN102299604A, the structure of “independent excitation salient pole pair” was published for the first time, and “independent excitation salient pole pair” was combined with “rotor iron core salient pole pair” combined with or “rotor permanent-magnet salient pole pair”, forming a new motor of unique structure, and opening a brand-new world of such motor. How to add the permanent magnet to the stator excitation salient pole pair unit of such motor and to use the intrinsic magnetic energy of permanent magnet sufficiently will become a new exploration and new breakthrough of such motor. This new motor changes the structure of the original permanent magnet motor that all coilers share one magnetic circuit to the unit structure “excitation salient pole pair” in which each coil is independent, each “excitation salient pole pair” is mutually independent, magnet-insulated, and interference-free, and each coil could realize independent communication control. This greatly reduces magnetic circuit, lowers the interference and magnet leakage of common magnetic circuit, and raises power density and equipment utilization ratio. Such new motor will increasingly become a new favorite and best one of switched reluctance motors. How to design, research and develop a practical motor suitable for various types based on the structural principle of such new motor is just a new subject faced by the designers and manufacturing enterprises of motors, in order to meet the demand of different application occasions.